The problem of personal safety in navigating accumulated snow and ice at entrance ways have persisted with various solutions posited over the years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,057 to Bayless et al. teaches “[i]ndividual electrically heated mats, self-regulated by use of an electrical element whose resistance varies proportionately with its temperature, used for covering walking areas to prevent accumulation of snow and ice. Each mat is provided with male and female electrical connections on the ends of short power cords to permit any number of mats to be chained together in electrical parallel and to be used to cover, for example, a flight of stairs by positioning one mat on each stair.” Bayless Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,929 to Pearce teaches a “lightweight flexible electrical heating device for melting snow and ice that may be cut in the field to custom length. The device includes a planar flexible electric heater sandwiched between two vulcanized polymer protective sheets. The heater include an array of resistive heating pipes s electrically connected in parallel and oriented substantially across the device length, allowing the heater to be cut to any length as needed. Potentially the outside surfaces is equipped with a ribbed non skid pattern that form an array of ribs and channels to increase traction and aid in water drainage.” Pearce Abstract.
These solutions generally require an electrical energy source generally derived from a main building or consistent electrical connection in order to work. However, in the event of power failure the disclosed devices will not work as the heating pipes lacks a power source. Thus there still exists the need to be able to have the doormat powered with alternate power in the event of power failure and able to warm itself without in an unplugged state.
This invention satisfies these long felt needs in a new and novel manner and solves the foregoing problems that the prior art has been unable to resolve.